Different Plane
by symbion
Summary: Aizen's crazy effort by planting Hougyoku within his own body forces Urahara to take a drastic measure that changes their entire life. Their memories are still intact. They feel as same as before. But one distinction occurs...eventual AU.
1. 1:Reverberation

**Different Plane**

**

* * *

**

**By Symbion**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. He's the god of Bleach, hail him…

* * *

**Summary**: Their memories are still intact. They feel as same as before. But one distinction occurs… they don't live in the same plane anymore. Takes place in the middle of Aizen and Gin's battle versus both Kurosakis and Urahara. AU/AR. Inspired by BLEACH anime newest ending. Spoiler for recent chapters 398-401.

* * *

**A/N**: I can't get the mental image from my mind, agghhh…

Everyone who has a chance to see newest episodes of Bleach i.e. 266-267 must have known about the ending clip and song. The clip shows Bleach characters (mostly) in their human's occupations, regardless their status as real humans, shinigami, vaizard, or arrancar. The background is New York City, presumably in the same timeline as Superman (he appears as cameo ^_^). The song is 'Stay Beautiful' by Diggy Mo. It is intriguing me and despite I still have two other Bleach series at my hand, waiting to be finished (cough*Alive and Past Tales of the Espada*cough); I have a sudden urge to write this down… with this long pre-notes. Not to mention, my computer chooses this time to crash down, urrgghhh… *kick the compy, kick!*

Okay, here's the deal: the characters are still the same, their memories are somehow un-altered (they still remember their old life as shinigami, vaizard, and arrancar, etc); but the plane, dimension, background, and even their race is changed. They are all humans now. No shinigami, vaizard, or arrancar. They live different life, have varied jobs and/or occupations, and the most important thing is… no one can be described as real evil; not even Aizen and the cronies.

Many pairings will be unveiled, all is het (I dislike yaoi and yuri, sorry), but I won't dwell in romance most. I like adventure better, thank you very much. Oh yeah, I know that Ulquiorra's name is actually Cifer, than Schiffer; but I like Schiffer better.

And, okay, I know that Ichigo doesn't truly hear Aizen's words about Hougyoku, but let's pretend that he hears enough to think about certain things. So, basically, this all happens because of Ichigo—kinda.

Oh, one more thing (please don't hit me, please)… I kill Urahara on this fic—kinda. So please don't kill me…

So, on to the story…

* * *

#1: Reverberation

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

Aizen said that Hougyoku is the orb that can grant the wish of everyone nearby. He said that the orb is so much powerful that even can grant him his dreamed position as god in three dimensions.

I say that it's bullshit.

I mean… Puh-Lease?

How can be a mere orb can do such things? As if…

He's delusional, that Aizen. I don't really know about the fox-bastard Gin, but the fact that he follows the madman till the last time proves that he's also delusional. I don't understand and I don't care.

Really, I don't fucking care.

As I stand side by side with my father—and Urahara as our backup—facing both Aizen and Gin, somehow I ponder about Aizen's words. About Hougyoku which can grant every wish from everyone nearby. Well, mostly Aizen's wishes since he's the one who holds the little orb most of the time—heck, he even plants the orb within his chest, what a madman!

If Hougyoku really can grant any wish…

Somehow I wish for all of these to not happen in the first place.

Somehow I wish for us to live peacefully. No war. No hollows. No trickster or illusionist with god-superiority complex… definitely no such things.

But I also wish that we're still the same person we are…

Somehow my thought shifts and I find myself thinking about Ulquiorra. And Grimmjow. And Nnoitra. And other Espada. Our enemy.

I wish for the world where we don't have to be enemy in the first place…

I wish for all of I have wished to come true…

_I wish…_

(Normal POV)

As Ichigo moved forward to strike Aizen—he and Isshin had a deal to team-tag Aizen and Gin in turns—the Hougyoku within Aizen's chest started glowing. Aizen smirked, saying that it was about the time his wish would be come true.

Ichigo scowled fiercely at the god-wannabe. This had to be stopped. Aizen might never be allowed to reign over the world. They had to stop him!

Hougyoku glowed brighter and brighter…

…and suddenly the orb snapped. More like explosion from Ichigo's opinion.

Ichigo saw that the orb emanated such bright light they had to cover their eyes. The light engulfed them and the orange haired teen felt as if his vicinity splintered and twisted. Was Aizen's wish—whatever his wish was—being fulfilled by Hougyoku? Did that madman wish for the world's end?

"…NO!" Ichigo heard Aizen yelled almost desperately. He frowned as he tried to squint out of the blinding light. Aizen was never desperate. He was always confident, arrogant, and full of commanding aura surrounding his person. He was and never be desperate.

"This isn't what I wish for!" Aizen yelled again, this time full of rage. "THIS IS NOT MY WISH!"

Ichigo gasped loudly as an overwhelming reiatsu suddenly flared and pushed him to his knees. This was definitely Aizen's reiatsu; and he was now mad. Ichigo felt nauseated. He had an urge to retch and then pass out on the spot. Or just die. The pressure was unbearable. He tried to counter it with his own, but to no avail. It was as if Aizen locked his soul and reiatsu so he couldn't let out even a weakest flare of reiatsu.

The light had faded and Ichigo found he himself struggled to look around. He saw his father, who also struggled to keep his ground, and Gin, who at that time lost his ever lasting smile. He had also opened his slated eyes, revealing icy blue orbs glinted with mix of emotion, mostly fear.

The fox-bastard seemed like he was scared to death. If the condition wasn't truly critical, Ichigo would have been sure laughing his ass off seeing Gin's rare display of fear.

Ichigo felt two other presences coming beside him. Turning to the side, he saw his father and, surprisingly, Urahara, had landed on the ground not too far away from his spot. They fixated their eyes on Gin and Aizen—the latter didn't even acknowledge them anymore for he was busy glowering over the small orb planted within his chest.

"What the hell has happened?" Isshin muttered.

Urahara shrugged. "I have a theory, Isshin-san."

The old Kurosaki turned at him. "What theory?"

Urahara paused for a while before replying solemnly—at that time, Ichigo had his ears on his words too. "…It seems that Hougyoku has granted his wish, but somehow it mixed with another wish."

"I don't get your blabbering, Kisuke." Isshin murmured darkly. He looked at Aizen again. The man had stopped seething and slowly turned around so he could face his enemies. His face contorted in pure rage and Ichigo had to keep his legs stay still from shaking.

"…Urahara Kisuke," he intoned venomously. "…What the hell…"

Urahara narrowed his eyes. There was no trace of playfulness or mischief on those dark blue eyes; only dead seriousness. Ichigo had never seen the shady shopkeeper more serious than that time.

"…Just like you've hypothesized before, Sousuke." He drawled. "Hougyoku grants wishes. It's not only granting your wish, but others' also. Remember, Hougyoku is only a 'thing'; it can't choose whose wishes it will grant."

"The orb has consciousness, you maggot!"

"Because you _wish_ for it to have consciousness. You're tricking yourself, Sousuke."

Aizen froze.

Urahara stepped forward. "Now, the orb will grant yours and somebody else's wish. Before I and Isshin went to this battlefield, I told him to empty his head from unnecessary thought except for battle plan or strategy. So, the orb can't 'read our mind and thought. Considering the nature of Hougyoku, I presume that it can't …_decipher_ Ichimaru's mind either; since his mind is too complicated even more than you, Sousuke." Urahara glanced at Gin, who blinked in confusion at him. "So… there're only two persons left; you and Kurosaki-kun."

Aizen stared incredulously at Urahara. Ichigo gaped at him.

"Your wish has somehow intertwined with Kurosaki-kun's wish, whatever wish he has within his mind. So be it…"

"_NONSENSE!"_ Aizen roared. "THAT BULLSHIT CAN'T BE HAPPEN—"

"Everything can happen now, Sousuke." Urahara countered calmly. He had unsheathed Benihime. But instead of pointing her towards Aizen, he pointed the blade towards his own chest, right over the heart.

Isshin watched Urahara warily. He was worried his friend would do something dangerous to himself.

"Kisuke…" he asked worriedly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Urahara looked at him and flashed a weak smile. "Say my farewell to Yoruichi. Tell her that I love her so much."

"_Kisuke—!"_

Too late… Urahara had stabbed his chest with his zanpakuto.

"_Urahara-san!"_ Ichigo bellowed, horrified.

"…When I invented Hougyoku, I inserted a bit of my reiatsu within the orb. Not just a mere reiatsu; but the pure reiatsu, my very core." Urahara whispered, blood trailing down his chin. His eyelids slowly drooped, betraying his worsened condition. Isshin had managed to shunpo towards him and caught the limp body within his arms. Ichigo came next to his father. Both wore anxious and horrified expression on their faces.

"…That accursed orb could be considered as my other heart." He continued wistfully. "So as long as I live, it will continue to exist. And when I die, it will also cease to exist."

Aizen glared at him. "_Nonsense!_ I don't believe you! You didn't mention that in your report!"

Urahara smirked weakly. "…Heh, like I would do that, Sousuke. You said it yourself before, didn't you? People shouldn't always believe whatever things presented in front of their very eyes…"

Aizen roared in rage. Raising Kyouka Suigetsu, he launched himself at Urahara and Isshin. Ichigo moved swiftly and blocked his sudden assault.

"Move, you damn kid!" Aizen hissed. He had long lost his calmness, leaving the inner madness behind. His brown eyes gleamed with fury and craziness, something that making Ichigo shiver. "I'll finish that bastard Urahara!"

"I won't let you hurt him." Ichigo countered firmly. Zangetsu held Kyouka Suigetsu in place as their wielders glared at each other.

Urahara chuckled grimly before he coughed more blood. Benihime had been extracted from his chest, leaving a deep, bloody hole where blood rapidly gushed out. Isshin held him still, trying vainly to stem the bleeding wound using healing kidou.

"Isshin, my friend…" Urahara rasped. "From now on, everything will turn out in different way. Very, very different way…"

"Damn Kisuke, don't talk! Save your energy for later!" Isshin frantically hollered.

Urahara only smiled.

…

Ichigo and Aizen still clashed against each other.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo bellowed and aimed his attack at Aizen, just right before the man's eyes. Aizen hastily retreated, but it was shot in such point blank range—

**BOOM!**

Panting, Ichigo watched Aizen swayed backward. He didn't seem affected by the shot. Only scratches marred his face and clothes.

_Damn_, Ichigo thought; exhausted and frustrated beyond belief. _That bastard is so strong…_

"Kisuke! Hang on!"

Isshin's shout snapped Ichigo back to Urahara's predicament. He turned around and saw his father frantically performed first aid healing kidou over the shopkeeper's gaping wound. Urahara himself lied on the ground, panting, and seemed trying as hard as he could to maintain his consciousness. His face was pallid because of his blood loss. Cold sweat gathered on his forehead and neck. He practically lied on the puddle of his own blood.

"SHIT! Don't die on me, Kisuke, you goddamn bastard!" Isshin desperately yelled at Urahara's face. Ichigo could see moisture began to form on the corner of his father's eyes; though the older man squinted hard, not letting the tears to fall down. "Think about Yoruichi! Tessai, Ururu, Jinta! They need you!"

Urahara didn't seem to hear him. His eyes had closed due to his fatigue and blood loss.

"KISUKE!"

"…Aaahh, Isshin-san…" Urahara droned faintly. He opened one eye heavily. "…You're soo noooiiiisssyyy…"

Isshin breathed in relief. Ichigo got closer to them and scowled at Urahara.

"Urahara-san, don't you dare to die on me and Dad. Remember, you still have debts on me and Rukia, and several others." Ichigo gruffly told him.

Urahara chuckled. "…Moou, Kurosaki-kun, you're so mean… heh…"

He paused and coughed a mouthful of blood. Ichigo quickly crouched beside his father and looked at Urahara, concerned. Isshin still worked hard on his kidou.

"…Kurosaki-kun. Aizen…"

Ichigo threw a glance at Aizen's direction. The man's movement seemed to halt altogether. He seemed frozen.

"…He's… halted…" Ichigo stuttered, uncertain.

"…It seems that Hougyoku starts to activate itself into its fullest potential…" Urahara drawled.

"What do you mean, Kisuke?" Isshin asked tightly.

Urahara craned his head and regarded both Kurosaki with heavy lidded eyes. His expression, however, was deadly serious.

"…Listen, Isshin-san, Kurosaki-kun. After the true activation of Hougyoku is done, you will find yourself in completely different situation. I—I don't really know how far the difference is, since I never see it myself…"

"Urahara-san, what—"

"Listen!" Urahara coughed another mouthful of blood. "Hougyoku is… the accursed thing that can grant wishes, Aizen is right about that. But what he doesn't know is… the thing has another function. This …function can only be activated in emergency. In this case… it can only be activated during my dying…"

Both Isshin and Ichigo gaped at him.

"…When it's activated, the orb will create a distortion through the dimension. Like garganta…"

"You mean, it can create pathway inter-dimensions?" Ichigo cried incredulously.

Urahara nodded slowly. "But it's different than ordinary dimensional pathway. The pathway Hougyoku creates will lead you to another …realm, we can say that…"

"Wha—?"

"…Another universe, another realm that is parallel with our world." Urahara's eyes glazed dreamily; as if he was imagining about that other world as vividly as he could. "…I've seen… a glimpse… there is another me, another you, another person of everybody with same appearance, same characters… but all in all, they are still us. The same us that live on the parallel realm…"

Isshin growled. "Kisuke… stop daydreaming. We have emergency situation here—"

"…Aizen's wish… is to be the one and only god in three dimension, human world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo; and maybe other dimensions as well… He has seen…" Urahara hacked. "…He—he has seen himself… that other world… he doesn't understand though… he—he doesn't… uhuk… understand hehehe…"

"Kisuke! You start slurring!" Isshin roughly admonished. He turned to Ichigo. "Son, we have to retreat. We'll take Kisuke to somewhere safe."

Ichigo nodded. But then he hesitated.

"What about Aizen and Ichimaru?"

Isshin was silent for a moment and looked at the seemingly frozen Aizen and dumbstruck Gin. "… Aizen is somehow incapacitated now, dunno why. We'll be back for them after we take Kisuke to some place safe…" The older Kurosaki trailed off and suddenly he exclaimed, startling Ichigo. "We take Kisuke to Unohana and Hachigen's spot. They're somewhere nearby, aren't they?"

Ichigo remembered that both Unohana and Hachigen had been tending for Hiyori as the battle was taking place.

"We have to make it quick, Dad. Aizen can recover in any time. As for Ichimaru, he's still dangerous even in his condition." Ichigo mused about Gin's condition and wondered whether his condition was related with the light and explosion coming from Hougyoku earlier or not.

###

Strangely, they couldn't find Unohana or Hachigen anywhere.

They couldn't even sense their reiatsu as well as others'. It was as if they somehow vanished into thin air. Both Isshin and Ichigo frowned in bewilderment.

"…Where are they? I can't sense everybody's reiatsu… or anybody here." Ichigo mumbled. "They're just …gone."

Isshin only nodded.

"…It's so eerily silent." Ichigo murmured again. "Like the silence right before the storm's coming…"

Low, weakly sounded chuckle came from the man they had been supporting for the last twenty minutes. Both Kurosaki turned at Urahara, scowling.

"Kisuke, save your goddamn energy." Isshin gritted his teeth.

Urahara, however, kept chuckling though the sound faltered after a while.

"Urahara-san…"

"It's starting." The shopkeeper rasped. "The 'reverberation process'…"

"The re—_what?_" Ichigo had a knack to yell. Isshin slapped his cheek.

"Be quiet, Son! You don't want Aizen or Ichimaru to know our position before we can deposit Kisuke elsewhere safe, do you?"

Ichigo glared at his father; he shut his mouth nonetheless.

"…It won't be necessary, Isshin-san…" Urahara whispered. He had a glazed look on his eyes again. "…This world will end soon…"

"Still mumbling about that, Kisuke? Honestly, you—"

"…The key point is my shop. Remember that. I don't know if—if all of you will be still _intact_ when you're transferred there… just—just go and find my shop. The closet, third drawer on the left, behind the wooden panel… you'll see…uhuk…"

"Kisuke! Just shut your goddamn trap already!"

"…The notes… mine… it will make all of this shit clear, at least for you and the other allies, if they're lucky enough to keep their memory intact… I hope so… dunno… Hougyoku's power's random…" he trailed off.

For both Ichigo and his father, the man seemed to have lost it—after long time. He had cracked somehow, partly due to his wound and blood loss; and the other part was, well, because he was Urahara Kisuke.

"…The other realm …will blend with ours… now…" Urahara wheezed. "…The other you… will blend with you… now… creating the new you… it'll still you, but somehow different you…"

Isshin and Ichigo looked at each other, bewildered. Urahara had lost it, they were sure for that.

"Kisuke, for god' sake… save your energy and—"

Isshin's plea was interrupted by Urahara's violent cough. The shopkeeper's body shook as he coughed mouthfuls of blood successively in each cough. Ichigo looked at his mentor in worry and concern while trying to press the wound with Urahara's torn haori. It didn't stem the blood, though. The thick red liquid seeped onto the cloth, drenching it. Ichigo grimaced.

"…Isshin-san, Kurosaki-kun… it's time to say goodbye… it seems…" Urahara drawled softly, chuckling slightly.

Isshin roughly yanked Urahara so they were facing at each other. His tight grip on the shopkeeper's shirt was the only thing which kept Urahara to stand still; since he would surely slump forward due to his blood loss. He glared at his best friend. Ichigo now could see thin trails of tears running down his father's cheeks.

"_Kisuke!_ Don't you dare to say something like that! Don't you dare to die on me, goddammit!" Isshin screamed desperately.

Urahara smiled ruefully.

"…I'm sorry… and thank you. …Good bye, Isshin-san, Ichigo…"

And he closed his eyes as his body went slack on Isshin's arms.

…

Hougyoku glowed brightly for the last time before shattered in million pieces. Aizen stared in disbelief as the orb perished and vanished from his chest.

The last thing Ichigo heard before sudden blackness engulfed them were Aizen's raging scream and his father's cry over Urahara's dead body.

* * *

**A/N:** So, so? Please R&R. And don't kill me-yet. I think Urahara won't come out in this fic...

Please don't kill me!

This is a trial-and-error story, so I may or may not continue it until I get decent amount of reviews. Not to mention, I have 5 other stories to run. Hmmm... See you!


	2. 2:Comprehension 1

Only total three reviews for this story's continuation…I'm sad. Oh well, I post this second chapter, hopefully you want to review it…

* * *

#2: Comprehension – Part 1

* * *

He knew he was dead.

The last thing he remembered looking before the blackness of death swallowed him was his hand. His very hand which barely brushed the girl's hand as his body shattered into misty dust…

And the girl' sad face… she had said that she didn't fear him. She reached for him in the last second. Because of her, he finally recognized his own heart.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer couldn't quite comprehend his situation at all.

Second before he was sure he died after succumbing to his grave wounds caused by the hollow Kurosaki Ichigo. Second after he found himself awoken within the dim lit room; clad in a crumpled white shirt and black trousers. Disoriented and bewildered, he scanned his vicinity and finally concluded that he was within some kind of motel room.

He spotted a black duffel bag on the floor near his bed. Frowning, he grabbed and opened the bag only to find two pieces of identical white shirts and black trousers—just like what he wore now—underwear, a document folder, black pouch, and a wallet. He took the wallet, opened it, and examined the contents. Several cards, mostly credit cards from different banks; and bunch of folded money. He halted as he found a particular card. He slid it out and examined the card studiously.

An ID card by the name of one Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sex, male. Age, 24. Occupation… assassin… _huh?_

Ulquiorra frowned thoughtfully as he scrutinized his own photograph on the card, noticing that in that photo he had somehow lost his supposedly broken mask, teal tear-mark, and hollow hole. Disgruntled, he felt the left side of his head only to find that indeed, his broken mask had already gone. He felt for his chest and found that his hollow hole had also gone.

Sighing, he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He sauntered towards another room across his bed, which he assumed correctly as bathroom. He lit the small bulb-lamp and stood in front of the mirror and basin. He frowned at the young man who glared back at him from the mirror; his reflection. Somehow it was indeed his reflection even as he mused about how… _unlike_ himself his reflection was. His reflection showed him that he still had his unruly, shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and pale skin—though it wasn't as pale as his arrancar skin. He still had his usual frown—deeper now that he was thinking hard or pretending to—with thick eyebrows and long eyelashes.

He noted several differences though. He didn't remember having long eyelashes before. His eyebrows weren't as narrow as before. He didn't have his black upper lip. He _absolutely_ didn't have his hollow hole and broken mask anymore. His teal tear-marks were, indeed, completely gone.

His brilliant emerald eyes, however, were still the same as before.

He raised his hand and touched his face. It felt warm, unlike his arrancar skin which usually felt cold. He traced downward and halted as he felt his clothed chest. He pressed lightly on the spot which his hole originally resided before. His eyes widened as he felt steady thumps of his heart.

_I have a heart_, he mused in slight awe. _Although it's the real organ indeed; not the heart the girl has said before…_

Ulquiorra's hand moved towards his neck and lightly pressed the area on the right side of his neck. He felt pulse. Blood flowed within his now living veins.

He stared at his reflection and pondered. He noticed a razor blade within the shelf before him and tentatively took it. He examined the thin, small blade for a while before slicing his pinky finger slightly on the blade. He cringed as he felt a sharp pain emanating from the small wound. Normally, when he was still an arrancar, wound that small didn't faze him nor even occur on his skin whatsoever just from slight pressure of such a small, insignificant blade. He was proud of his hierro, thank you very much.

…_So what makes me now?_

_Am I still an arrancar? Nope, absolutely not. The lack of broken mask and hollow hole confirm that fact._

_Am I still dead and in Soul Society now? …Perhaps, but I'm somehow dubious about that either. …No, I don't think so. The vicinity is just … not right. _

_Or… am I, in some kind of odd occurrence, a human?_

…

_Most likely so._

The thought of suddenly becoming a human whom he initially despised for their weaknesses somehow made him nauseated. Grimacing, he put the razor blade down and glared at his reflection on the mirror. The look-alike glared back at him, making him sigh for doing something silly.

"…This is silly." He muttered—and felt slightly dismayed after hearing his own voice. His voice was still the same as before, deep and dispassionate, emanating impassiveness or apathy. But it was somehow …different. He didn't know what, but it was indeed different.

"…What's the difference?" he murmured slowly, trying to analyze his own voice. "…Where's the difference?"

And then he found it. His voice had lost its …inhumanness.

He wasn't quite sure about it, but it was, well, just simply like _that_. His voice had lost its inhumanness.

"…What the hell?" he muttered again, confused.

_There!_

…

He frowned.

Yes… his voice had lost its usual monotone. It was still sounded bored, detached, and dispassionate, but the odd, inhuman monotone was gone. It was still sounded monotone, but it was a different kind of monotone. This monotone was sounded …human.

He felt aggravated. And he was shocked that he was aggravated. He had regained his emotion, somehow.

"This whole thing is confusing," Ulquiorra muttered. "And I have no clue about everything."

He decided to turn back to his room and continue his rummage on his bag…

He frowned as he registered the duffel bag as _his_ bag. And this pathetic, poor lit room wasn't his room—it wasn't his old room, indeed. But he somehow registered it as _his_ room—for now.

Just where were those thought coming from?

Shoving his confusion aside, Ulquiorra grabbed the bag and began his rummage. He pulled out the clothes—_his_ clothes—the document folder and the pouch. He threw the things haphazardly on the bed. He decided to check on the pouch first. The document folder would wait for later examination.

He unfastened the zipper and poured the content of the pouch on the bed. He found several mundane things such as comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and shampoo—all in smaller version and size. Travel kit, he mused.

He also found a plastic bag. He tore open the bag and poured the content. He found several cards—ID cards—with different names and occupations. He selected one and scrutinized the card. He noted an almost transparent code printed on the corner of the card: 4A.

The name was Shizu Uriya, age 24, occupation as art teacher. Ulquiorra frowned.

He selected another one and found that the card was also imprinted with a code on the corner, almost invisible for naked, untrained eyes. He noted the code was 4F. He read the prints. The name was Shinomori Umino, age 24, occupation as junior attorney.

Another one was coded as 4R, with the details such as: the name was Shizuoka Uratarou, age 24, occupation as shipping agent.

* * *

These ID cards had similarities, he mused slowly. The names were always making initials as SU, the age was always printed as 24… and they had codes that were begun with number 4 as the first digit.

SU… Schiffer, Ulquiorra

He reached for the wallet and pulled out the ID card. He scrutinized the card and found another similarity: those other ID cards had no photographs. This one had it. Not to mention, it stated his real name as Ulquiorra Schiffer. _Weird…_

He scanned a random ID card and found an almost unnoticeable slit on its side. He scrutinized it and eventually concluded that it was made for slipping in a photograph to complement the card.

So much for fake IDs, he mused. This was just so… _original_ and _manual_ to begin with. Usually, people used professional card counterfeiter to make fake IDs or passports than to make the things by themselves. It was necessary to avoid people's suspicion. The better the imitation, the more people trust you.

_But I, being the perfectionist I am, make those trivia by myself. And perfect it, of course._

…

…_Wait… wait a second…_

_I? Make it by myself? How? And where did that thought and all knowledge about faking ID cards come from?_

Ulquiorra shook his head, bewildered once more. He decided to begin rummaging on the document folder, in case there was any information he eventually recognized.

He opened the folder and found a black envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out a folded black paper. Unfolding the paper, he found that the message within was written in white letters. Neat, short, direct… computerized.

_Of course_, he snorted. _No one wants to risk their asses for getting caught just because their scribbles are found near the dead bodies of the targets._

Ulquiorra blinked as his recent thought kicked in. Why did he think like that?

He shrugged and continued reading.

'4C. 0900. Karakura Shelter Dome. Room 813. Details attached.'

He didn't understand.

He pulled out the next envelope from the folder. It was bigger than the first one, brown-colored, and containing several documents within. He pulled all in once and spread them in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized the faces listed in the documents.

Name, Ishida Uryuu; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], father, Ishida Ryuuken; age, 43; occupation, doctor, director of Karakura Shelter Hospital.

Name, Arisawa Tatsuki; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], father, Arisawa Kyoshiro; 45; occupation, public service attorney; mother, Arisawa Mariko; 41; occupation, housewife; brothers, Arisawa Takei; 20; occupation, college student in Karakura Shelter University; major, Computer Engineering; Arisawa Tatsuya; 18; occupation, college student in Karakura Shelter University; major, Business.

Name, Asano Keigo; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], sister, Asano Mizuho; 18; occupation, college student in Karakura Shelter University; major, Business.

Name, Kojima Mizuiro; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], mother, Takeda Mari (remarried, other status unknown).

Name, Inoue Orihime; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], brother, Inoue Sora; 27; occupation, public employee.

Name, Sado Yasutora; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], none.

Name, Kurosaki Ichigo; 17; occupation, high school student in Karakura Shelter High School; living relative[s], father, Kurosaki Isshin; 44; occupation, local doctor in family's clinic, Kurosaki Clinic; mother, Kurosaki Masaki; 39; occupation, housewife; sisters, paternal-twin, Kurosaki Karin (older twin); 12; occupation, middle school student in Karakura Shelter Middle School; Kurosaki Yuzu (younger twin); 12; occupation, middle school student in Karakura Shelter Middle School.

Ulquiorra blinked.

_These are Kurosaki, the girl, and their friends. But, something's off… I don't recall that the girl's brother nor Kurosaki's mother are alive. Aizen's information told me—_

His train of thought abruptly stopped when he rephrased the latter's name. _Aizen… not Aizen-sama. Only Aizen. Why? Why I suddenly feel so much loath when I spell his name with honorific?_

_Aizen…_

…_is trash._

Ulquiorra blinked again, slightly shocked. Did he truly mean that?

_Aizen is trash._

Oh yes, he really meant that.

_Why?_

* * *

Shoving the disturbing thought aside, Ulquiorra moved to read the folded paper slipped within the document envelope. The message inside was simple.

**ASSASINATE THEM.**


End file.
